The Varia and Vongola 10th's One Week Vacation
by PrinceFroggie
Summary: Belphegor has a major crush on Fran, and the Varia is set on helping them get together during their one week vacation at Vongola Island. Of course, the Vongola 10th's Famiglia is also there! Yaoi! B26, D18, 8059. :D
1. Departure

A/N: PrinceFroggie here! My gosh, I've been changing my penname way too much. Haha! So, here's a fic to _celebrate_ my love for KHR. :D I didn't know writing about the Varia would be such a hard job. *dies* It's so hard to keep them in character when all you think about are stupid situations. =)) Of course, our dear sexy smexxy smoking hawtt Vongola boys will be making an appearance. Watch out! :D

_Warnings/Disclaimer_: No matter how much I wish, _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ will never belong to me. It belongs to the genius in the name of Amano Akira-san. :D Beware of excessive cussing by the Varia and me (and probably Gokudera, too, if/when he makes his appearance). :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter One: Departure_

It had been a tiring but normal week for the Varia. Xanxus and Superbia Squalo (with Levi A. Than tagging along) went on a pair mission overseas (the latter insisting it was a _triad_ mission) to assassinate a potential threat to the Vongola Famiglia. Lussuria took on a local mission, assassinating a rich Don's rival family. Belphegor and Fran took on a local pair mission, also to assassinate potential threats to the Vongola. All in all, it was a pretty normal week for the squad. All those bloodshed and screams were an everyday thing for them, literally. It was the weekends and vacations that they all looked forward to (well, they look forward to killing people, but weekends and vacations are the next best thing). The Varia boss locked himself in his office with his bottles of liquor. Levi stood guard at Xanxus' door. Squalo either went training in the training grounds, or took care of his long hair. Lussuria did all the house chores, since they didn't have any servants _left_ (Xanxus either shot them dead due to stupid mistakes, or Squalo slashed at them during his tantrums; one too many times, Bel _accidentally_ mistook them for shooting targets). This was how their weekends went. However, it had been quite a while since they got a vacation.

"_VOIIIII!_ The Ninth is giving us a one-week vacation! We're leaving tomorrow, so you fuckers better get ready!" Squalo hollered one dinner.

Xanxus, who had a fucking hangover from his drinking the previous night, felt his head throb painfully when Squalo yelled. He grabbed Levi's plate and hurled it at his second-in-command's head. The latter bellowed out as the plate shattered upon impact, its contents spilling all over his face and hair.

"_Fucking voiiii!_ You damned shitty boss! What the fuck was that for?" He said, taking out his sword and pointing at Xanxus in an accusatory manner.

"Shut the fuck up, trash. Your fucking big mouth's making my head hurt." He growled.

"Then don't fucking drink all night!" Squalo yelled (or it was probably his normal voice).

"Squ-chan~! Your hair's all sticky~!" Lussuria piped from beside Levi, who stared blankly at the spot where his plate used to be, muttering _my food_ like it was a goddamn chant.

"I know, fag!" Squalo hissed, standing up and heading out of the room.

Fran, whose face remained pretty much expressionless, watched the amazingly stupid turn of events. He turned to Bel, who sat beside Squalo.

"Bel-senpaaaai. What's a Varia vacation like?"

"_Ushishishi~!_ So this is my un-cute kouhai's first vacation?" He snickered, resting his chin in his hand as he grinned at his junior.

"Uhh, I've only been with this violent squad for a few years, so yes, _obvious-senpai_, this is my first vacation. Fake prince." His monotone voice was edged with sarcasm, and Bel was quick in noticing it.

"_Ka-ching~_." Bel grinned maniacally (basically, his usual smile). Fran gulped.

His frog hat was suddenly adorned by three oddly-shaped knives, all of them dangerously close to his head.

"Senpaaaai, that hurt." He said, pulling out each knife and bending them before tossing them back over his head.

"Don't bend them! And don't throw them either, you stupid frog!" Bel hissed through his princely grin.

"Franny, dear~! Varia vacations are the best~! _Trust me~_! _Ohoho~_!" Lussuria winked at him.

Fran ignored Bel's cusses at him (and dodged his knives) and nodded in understanding at Lussuria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Next day..._

"_Ohohoho~_! I can't wait for the vacation~! Where are we going, anyway? Squ-chan~! Did the Ninth say anything?" Lussuria piped up in a shrilly voice.

"Voi, fag! Keep your voice down! I'm fucking right beside you, ain't I? Ninth said we'd be flying to an island owned by the Vongola!"

"Whoa. Did Long Haired-taichou just say _keep your voice down_?" Fran said.

"_Ushishishi~_! Squ-squ's probably dead due to his own megaphone voice~!" Bel chuckled.

"The fuck did you say, Bel?" Squalo turned on him.

"Megaphone's don't have voices." Levi said.

"...the fuck, Levi? Are you questioning my princely mind?"

"Ah. The ugly pervert is being stupid again~." Fran said, fixing his frog hat.

"If any of you trash aren't in this fucking car in a minute, we're leaving." Xanxus said.

They all rushed to the car. When they arrived at the airport, Levi was given the task of carrying all of their luggage to the baggage counter. Of course, the Varia had the business class all to themselves. It was Vongola's airport, anyway. In the plane, Fran refused to sit beside Bel (nor beside Levi), saying that the fake prince will just stab him. He opted to sit beside Squalo, who had no qualms about it. Bel sat beside Lussuria, Levi sat behind Xanxus. As the plane took off, each of them settled in. Xanxus crossed his arms over his chest and slept, Squalo polished his sword, Levi reviewed his _How to Please Boss_ notes, Lussuria filed his nails, Bel sharpened his knives, and Fran read a book.

Halfway through the trip, Lussuria, who was excited for the vacation that he couldn't even take a nap, looked around and saw everybody sleeping.

Except the our beloved bloodthirsty prince.

The blonde royalty had a dreamy look on his face (Lussuria could tell from his smile), and he was staring at the general direction of Squalo and Fran (Lussuria's and Bel's seat were on the right side, a few seats behind Squalo's and Fran's, who were on the left). His elbow was on the arm rest, his hand supporting his chin. Lussuria quietly moved closer and followed his gaze. He almost squealed. Belphegor, Prince the Ripper, the blonde knife-and-wire user of Varia who _supposedly_ only liked murder (and stripes), was gawking dreamily at his, in Bel's words, _un-cute_ kouhai. Fran, clad in a simple black shirt and faded jeans with black boots, slept with his head against the window. The sunlight caught on his mint green hair and his mouth was slightly open (he was even drooling a bit). But Lussuria knew that Fran looked simply marvellous in the prince's eyes. He giggled.

"Franny will melt if you stare harder, y'know~." Lussuria whispered into Bel's ear.

The prince shuddered and jumped up, his face beet red. He spluttered excuses at Lussuria, but the latter couldn't help clasping his hands together and giggling at the blonde's flustered reaction. He didn't even know Bel was capable of being flustered. Bel's face grew even redder when Lussuria squealed out the forbidden words.

"_Maa~_! Bel~! You like Franny dear, don't you~! _Ohoho~_!"

Bel quickly looked at Fran, to see if Lussuria's loud shrilly voice woke him up. He sighed. _The stupid toad's a fucking heavy sleeper, thank the gods_, he thought. He turned to Lussuria.

"Luss, shut the fuck up! I don't like that toad! _Shishi~_!"

"Voi, we got another fag?" Squalo slurred.

"What? Another Lussuria?" Levi gasped.

"Fucking trash. Who disturbed my nap?" Xanxus growled.

Bel was starting to sweat. _Cold sweat_. Forget about Lussuria discovering his secret; why did these _idiots_ have to hear it, too? If Lussuria wasn't such a fucking loud mouth, these bastards wouldn't have woken up.

"Voii, bratty prince. You like this fucking toad?" Squalo's voice was getting dangerously louder as he got out of his sleepiness.

"_Shishi~_! No, you fucking shark." Bel knew he was so screwed and fucked, but he still tried to deny it.

"Hehe. Bel's a fucking fag, too, boss." Levi chuckled.

"Shut the fucking fuck up, you stupid ugly pervert. _Shishi~_!"

"I'm not fucking deaf, scum! I fucking heard Bel's faggotry." Xanxus snarled.

"B-Boss, Luss was sleep-talking! _Ushishi~_!"

Someone suddenly yawned from beside Squalo. They all tensed. For some odd reason, everyone knew better than to spill Bel's secret. Maybe it was the bond they've created over the years that a silent understanding to not screw up Bel's life was made. Or it was simply because they were curious as to how Bel will react to the situation.

"Ah, everyone's awake. Are we there yet?" Fran looked at each of their faces.

Everyone remained silent, even Xanxus.

"...whoa. Are you guys stoned or something?"

Silence.

"Guys?"

*crickets*

"...Ah, Bel-senpai. Your face is abnormally red."

At that, Bel turned even redder.

"Whoa. It got even redder. Is that even red?"

Still silence.

"Would everybody just please fucking say anything? It's fucking creepy." He yawned.

Squalo, who was sitting beside him, coughed.

"You guys are either really fucking stoned, or just utterly fucking creepy. Either way, I'd still accept all of you as the squad who took me in."

Lussuria dusted his pants.

"Is there something on my face?" Fran touched and pulled his face.

"_We are now arriving at Vongola Island. Xanxus-sama and company, please prepare for the landing._" The voice of the stewardess broke the awkward silence.

As if on cue, everybody suddenly started moving as if Fran didn't talk at all. With that usual expressionless face, he looked at all of them.

"Did I miss something?"

"Voi, you totally did, brat!" Squalo said, smirking at Bel, who threw knives in reply.

"Oh, Franny-dear~! You really shouldn't sleep when making trips with the Varia~! I told you this would be special~! Oh, I'm so excited~!" Lussuria squealed, clapping his hands in joy which earned him a glare from Bel.

"_Shishi~_! Oi, fucking frog, you got drool on your chin. _Shishi~_!" Bel piped in, just to make himself look less suspicious.

"Fuck you, senpaaaaai." Fran said monotonously, wiping the said drool.

"Fucking fags." Xanxus said.

"Hey, kid, Bel lik-

Lussuria, Squalo and Bel jumped on Levi. Even Xanxus helped in shutting him up by throwing his empty glass at Levi's head. Fran just stared at them.

"Yup. You guys are stoned." He said before returning to his book.

"_Shishishi~_! Levi, it seems you don't want to live anymore." Bel whispered harshly.

"_Mouu~_! Levi, don't tell on Bel~!" Lussuria whined.

"Voii! Are you a fucking idiot?" Squalo gritted his teeth.

"Trash should shut up." Xanxus said, yawning.

When the plane landed, Fran was the first to get out. Before the others followed, Lussuria made a little announcement.

"Now, now, boys. Everyone of us here knows Bel's little secret. Could we all please keep quiet about it~?" He said, pulling Bel and patting him on the head.

"Voii, I don't care about no fag." Squalo hollered before pushing past Lussuria and Bel and getting off the plane.

"I will do what Boss will do." Levi stated.

"Shut up, trash. And whatever. That's the fucking trash's life; I don't care." Xanxus said.

"Oh, good~!" Lussuria clapped his hands.

Bel could only throw knives at Lussuria and Levi in reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I don't know what happened there. :))) I'm so fucking sleepy. It's 3:40am and I'm still awake. :)) Oh well, I'll update when I can! :D Read and review, guys! Or Xanxus will throw plates at you. :D


	2. Vongola Island

A/N: Here's Chapter 2 of _The Varia and Vongola 10th's One Week Vacation_! I'll be focusing on BelXFran, but I'll probably touch on other pairings. Oh, and as you may have noticed, this is a romance fic, but will still center on the funny parts. :D Well, enjoy! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter Two: Vongola Island_

Vongola Island was _definitely_ not what the Varia expected. Since it was owned by the Vongola, the most powerful and probably richest mafia family in the world, they expected some kind of _paradise_, say, a grand five-star hotel shining under the sun with its own crystal clear pool, and not to mention an exclusive Vongola-only theme park. They _absolutely_ and _definitely_ didn't expect an uninhabited island. Xanxus could feel his headache and irritation growing by the second. Either the Ninth was aware of this _madness_, or his age was just getting to him. Either way, the Varia was dumbfounded. The only people who seemed to not care about anything were the guide and Fran, who was busy chasing a crab (to throw at Levi). Squalo grabbed the guide by the collar and threatened him with his sword.

"_Voii_! Is this a fucking joke?" He yelled.

"S-Squalo-sama, w-welcome to Vongola Island...!" The guide, a scrawny man in his twenties, put up his hands in defence. He wasn't being paid enough to deal with psychopaths.

"_Welcome_ my fucking ass, trash!"

"Oi, scum. D'ya fucking expect us to spend our one-week vacation here?" Xanxus growled, his hands dangerously close to his guns.

"_Mouu~_! It's so hot here~! Where's the hotel, young man~?" Lussuria whined, fanning himself in the face.

"_Ushishishi~_! Do you really expect the prince to rest here?"

"I don't see any hotels..." Levi said, looking at every direction.

"Ah. Gotcha!" Fran said excitedly as he held a crab in his hands.

"P-please, Squalo-sama, Xanxus-sama, Belphegor-sama; this is the Vongola Island that the Ninth has told you about. H-he has a message for you..." The guide said, holding out an envelope.

Xanxus kicked the guide in the guts, releasing him from Squalo's hold. He caught the envelope before it fluttered away. The letter inside had the Ninth's dying will flame. He could feel a major headache coming on.

_Welcome to Vongola Island!_

_This is not the usual vacation that you usually have. I want_

_you all to spend some time with each other, including the Vongola 10th's_

_famiglia and the Cavallone boss. Please, Xanxus, try not to kill Tsunayoshi-kun_

_and his friends. You all deserve some time off as a reward for_

_defeating Byakuran and saving the future._

_Signed,_

_Vongola Ninth_

As if on cue, from somewhere in the middle of the forest of the island, a pathetic scream resonated.

"_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE~! DINO-SAAAN, PLEASE DO SOMETHING ABOUT ENZIO~!_"

The Varia felt the ground shake as they heard loud, inhuman steps coming their way. In a few seconds, as they expected, Sawada Tsunayoshi, along with his friends, came running out into the clearing..._with a fucking Godzilla snapping turtle hot on their heels_. No matter how murderous, mature (really?) and experienced the Varia was, it wasn't everyday that they saw a fucking turtle that big. They were, simply put, shocked.

"_VOIIIII! _Don't you fucking come near us, Sawada!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I will fucking shoot you 'til you're turned to ash if you bring that thing near to us."

"_Ushishishi~_! It's Godzilla~!"

"Wooow. Now this crab doesn't look amazing anymore." Fran still didn't care about what was happening.

"Boss, be careful!"

"_Ohoho~_! It's the Vongola 10th~!"

Despite the threats that the Varia was throwing, Tsuna and the others still headed for their direction. Gokudera Hayato, who was praying to the gods, was at Tsuna's right. Yamamoto Takeshi, thinking that this was all a game and the turtle was Dino Cavallone's toy, laughed as he ran at Tsuna's left. Sasagawa Ryohei was yelling "_WE WILL EXTREMELY RUN FOR OUR LIIIIVES!_" as he carried a crying Lambo. Chrome Dokuro remained quiet as she ran alongside the Sun Guardian. Hibari Kyouya was, unsurprisingly, nowhere to be seen. And of course, Enzio was still hot on their heels, screaming bloody murder (in his own language).

"Oh! Yo, Squalo!" Dino apparently still had time to say hi to his friend despite their predicament.

"_Hiiiiee_! I-I'm sorry, Xanxus! I-It's not my fau- _AH_!"

For some odd reason (Romario wasn't around), Dino tripped on his own foot and fell on Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly turned around to check Tsuna. Ryohei started running in place to wait for the others. Chrome, as well.

"Tsuna, are you okay?"

"Oi, _Haneuma_! Go be a fucking klutz somewhere else! _Juudaime_, are you alright?"

"Boss, the turtle..."

"That turtle is extremely getting closer!"

"_GUPYAAA_! Lambo-san doesn't wanna be a pancaaaake!"

Tsuna crawled from underneath Dino and quickly swallowed dying will pills.

"I'll do something about this turtle." He said as his gloves released a massive amount of soft flames, propelling him towards the turtle.

He kicked the turtle on its belly, muttering a quiet _sorry_ as the force of his kick pushed Enzio back. The turtle toppled backwards, balancing on its shell. Tsuna hovered above it, seeing the turtle slowly growing smaller from the heat of the sun. He flew back to his friends and returned to normal.

"Dino-san, I'm sorry about kicking Enzio."

"It's okay, Tsuna! It was for everyone's sake, anyway." Dino grinned, ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"Scum. Why the fuck are you here?" Xanxus growled.

Tsuna turned around and finally managed to acknowledge the Varia's presence (he was too busy screaming and panicking earlier because of Enzio). It was unusual to see the Varia out of their uniforms. They looked like normal people (well, normal _scary_ people, to be exact). They weren't exactly enemies with the Varia, but they weren't friends either. Everyone in the assassination squad knew that their boss still loathes Tsuna because of the ring battle. The Vongola boys just knew that Xanxus was scary (or he just has a major anger management problem). Either way, the two groups remained cautious around each other. Except, of course, for our beloved baseball idiot.

"Haha! Hey, Squalo! What're you guys doing here?" He said, grinning and pushing his hands into his pockets.

"_Voi_, trash. We're here on a vacation. And you idiots. What're you fucking doing here?"

"Heh! We're here on a vacation, too!" Dino said.

Tsuna was still amazed at how Yamamoto and Dino could converse with the Varia swordsman in such a casual and friendly manner. Gokudera kept on muttering _stupid baseball idiot and bucking bronco_, and Ryohei was having trouble comprehending the flying kisses that Lussuria was throwing at him. Levi glared at Lambo who was picking his nose with a bored look. Bel started using Fran's frog hat for target practice, the latter throwing crabs at the prince to retaliate. Chrome watched the two with a puzzled look.

"The Ninth gave us a vacation, as some kind of reward for defeating Byakuran, he said." Tsuna said meekly.

"_Vooii_! Where the fuck do you expect to spend your vacation in this fucking barren island?"

"We already set up camp somewhere. Our guide gave us materials." Yamamoto grinned.

"S-Squalo-sama...h-here. Th-the materials that the Ninth provided..." The guide, who finally managed to recover from Xanxus' kick earlier, placed a big package in front of the Varia and limped towards the plane.

_He's really scared of them!_, Tsuna thought.

"Scum, don't disturb us. Or I will fucking shoot all of you." Xanxus threatened, before pulling Squalo (by his ponytail) away from the Vongola.

"You damned shitty boss! Don't fucking pull my hair! That fucking hurts, goddamn it!"

"_Ushishishi~_! C'mon, froggie." Bel said, hooking his arm around Fran's neck and pulling him.

"Fake prince, you're choking me."

"_Shishi~_! Do I look like I care?"

"_Ohoho~_! Wait for us, boss~!"

"Boss, please wait!"

Tsuna and the others were left alone on the clearing, still not used to the everyday attitude of the Varia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How the _fuck_ do you set up this thing? Isn't there any fucking manual?"

Squalo, after being threatened by his boss, was trying to set up his own tent after miraculously and coincidentally setting up Xanxus' tent correctly. Each of them had their own tent (Lussuria, Levi, Bel and Fran already had theirs up and running). Xanxus was slouching in a chair as Levi fanned him. As the sun went down and his tent still wasn't set up, Squalo was at his limit.

"_VOOOOIIII! THIS LITTLE FUCKER IS GOING DOWN!_"

"Long haired-taichou, that's a _tent_."

"_Ushishi~_! Squ-squ's so stupid, he can't even set up a simple tent!" Bel chuckled.

"_Aah~_! Squalo, stop that! You're shredding your tent to pieces~!"

Bel laughed, clutching his stomach as Squalo stomped on the remains of what was once an innocent little tent. Fran was muttering about how stupid their commander was. Lussuria shook his head.

"Now where are you going to sleep, Squ-chan?" Lussuria asked, concern evident in his voice.

"_Voii_! Fucking toad, I'm taking your tent!"

"Wait, what? No way! Where am I gonna sleeeeep?" Fran whined.

"Sleep in Bel's fucking tent!"

"O-oi! Stupid shark, don't decide on who sleeps in my tent!" Bel's face had the slightest tinge of red.

Squalo didn't even bother answering the two. He made a beeline for Fran's tent and went inside. Lussuria couldn't contain his excitement at the sudden turn of events. He took Bel's face in his hands and squeezed it.

"Oh, Beeeel~~! Squ-chan is so nice, isn't he~?"

"Luss-nee, don't wonder if I'm not breathing anymore by tomorrow." Fran quipped, annoyance evident in his voice, before walking off to the shore (to chase more crabs).

The visible part of Bel's face was blushing furiously. He grimaced.

"Luss, what am I gonna do?"

Lussuria probably went hard from Bel's sudden show of vulnerability, but he just kept it to himself, hoping that no one would notice. Bel was always grinning like a maniac, so seeing Bel all flustered and nervous and vulnerable was priceless.

"Aww~! It's alright, Bel~."

"_Che_. It's not, Luss. The fucking toad practically _loathes_ the idea of sharing the same tent with me. He even refused to sit beside me back at the plane..." The prince was royally depressed.

"_Maa, maa~_! Luss-kaasan's here~!" Lussuria patted him on the head.

Bel pouted.

"Since when was it, anyway~?"

"Huh?"

"When did you start liking Franny~?" Lussuria had a motherly smile plastered on his face that made Bel feel alright about telling him.

"W-well...it was...right after Fran joined us..."

"What exactly led you to like him?"

Bel scratched his cheek with one finger. "It was what he did...he never did it again, though, so I don't think any of you saw it. Well, I don't think I was supposed to see it, anyway."

"Oh my~! You saw him in the nude? How naughty, Bel~! _Ohoho_~!"

"Wh-what? N-no!"

"_Ara~_?" Lussuria sounded genuinely disappointed.

"It was midnight, then. I woke up, feeling thirsty as fuck, so I went down to the kitchen to get something to drink. As I was walking down the corridor, the door to the balcony was open, and a fucking cold breeze was blowing in. I thought about closing it, so I went closer. It was then that I noticed the shadow of someone sitting on the balcony railing."

"Oh, how romantic~! I'm getting hard~!"

"...the fuck, Luss? Anyway, I know that none of us Varia were that fucking sentimental. Y'know, to just sit on the balcony and stare out onto the horizon, so I knew it was Fran. I wanted to scare the shit outta him, so I sneaked up on him."

"Theeen~?"

"Well, I peeked first, and well..." Bel's blushed harder.

"Go on, Bel~."

"...he wasn't wearing the stupid frog hat."

"...that's it? You like him because _he wasn't wearing the hat_?"

"Good lord, Luss. No! The prince is not that shallow! _Shishi~_!"

"Then whyyyy~?" Lussuria whined.

"He was...smiling. That fucking expressionless toad was _smiling_..."

"M-hmm~."

"And...he looked so..._goodJesusIcan'tbelieveI'msayingthis_...he looked so beautiful at that moment..."

"_Kyaaaa~! _Oh, Bel~~!

"Shut up, Luss!"

"Bel, I've decided."

"D-decided? Wh-what?"

"I'll help you with Franny~! You two are so _cute_!"

"Wh-what?"

"_Voii_, don't be a puss. Just do whatever the fuck you want!" Bel was surprised that Squalo was listening.

"Oh, Bel~! I will do whatever it takes to get you two together~!"

Bel grimaced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Achoo_!"

Fran wiped the snot off his nose and sniffed. He looked around, then back at the general direction of the Varia. He tilted his head one side.

"Are they talking about me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_HIIIIIEE_! Gokudera-kun, the fish is on fire!"

At the Vongola campsite, everyone was preparing dinner. Dino was ordered by Gokudera not to touch anything, and Yamamoto just laughed at Gokudera's determination to make a tastier dish. Tsuna knew this wasn't going to end well. And it was starting to head in that direction.

"Please wait, _Juudaime_. I'm still reading the scientific instructions on how to cook this fish."

"B-but, Gokudera-kun! THE FISH IS BURNING!"

"P-please, wait!"

"Yamamoto, d-do something! _HIIIIIEE_!"

"Tsuna, watch out!"

Tsuna was suddenly splashed with ice cold water. Of course, it wasn't Yamamoto. It was the blonde boss of the Cavallone family. He laughed nervously as Tsuna just sat in shock, dripping wet.

"My hand slipped...I was going to douse the fish...but...my hand slipped. Hehe." Dino scratched the back of his neck as he laughed nervously.

Gokudera was still busy calculating the perfect fish, and Yamamoto laughed as he handed Tsuna a towel.

"D-Dino-san...please remind me again why Romario-san isn't here..." Tsuna mumbled.

"Well, they also deserve some vacation. Though I wonder why they insisted on coming along. Romario kept on saying something about everyone's safety." Dino shrugged.

_Haha...I wonder why_, Tsuna thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well, how was that? Our sexy Vongola boys made their Godzilla-esque appearance! XD Read and review please! :)


	3. Moments

A/N: I'm going to try and finish this one during this summer break. I tend to forget about my fics once school starts. HAHA. :)) By the way, thank you to those who reviewed~! *manly tears* You don't know how happy you made meeee. *huuuuug*

Oh, and in reply to _chibi-alaude-chan_'s request, I will _try_ and put 6918. :D Although I'm not a super fan of 6918, I don't think it's such a horrible idea to see some _kufufu_ and _kamikorosu_ fluff/smex HAHA. :D For the record, I prefer D18, but I still get the _OHMYGOOOOODSOSEXXXYYYYY_ when I see some 6918. :D

Warnings/Disclaimers (I forgot to mention this last chapter): Again, beware of plentiful cussing done by the Varia, Gokudera and yours truly. :D Might include dirty thoughts from Lussuria, too. :D Also, KHR belongs to the genius under the name of Amano Akira-san. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter Three: Moments_

"Senpaaai. Could you please move over a bit? Your un-princely tent is so stuffy and small, I'm starting to think we might become conjoined twins or something."

On this particular vacation, Bel dreaded the night time. It signalled that bed time was nearing, and he was having trouble keeping dirty thoughts involving a certain frog hat-wearing junior at bay. As the members of the Varia started settling in to their respective tents, Lussuria gave Bel a pat on the back and yawned as he made his way to his neon pink tent. Bel might be _Prince the Ripper_ in the mafia world, he might be known as a crazy assassin, but that doesn't spare him from the fact that he's also clueless in things related to love. He had rushed to his tent (not before he kicked Squalo's _stolen tent_) so that he could pretend to be asleep when Fran settled in (he had his back turned to Fran, as a precautionary measure). But it proved to be harder than he thought, as the said junior was complaining non-stop.

"Fuck this, why is it so hot on this goddamn island?" Nobody knows how Fran manages to say everything he says in a sarcastic yet monotonous voice.

"Asshole, shut up. You're fucking noisy. _Shishi~_." Bel grumbled.

"Good grief, fake prince. Please, watch your fucking mouth."

"Look who's talking, you little shit."

"I'm the one talking, if you haven't noticed."

"Go to hell."

"Goddamn it, it is _reaaaally_ unbelievably hot. I can't believe I'm doing this."

Bel heard clothes rustling and got curious. He turned to look at Fran, only to find himself having a hard time preventing a major nose bleed (and probably an erection, too) from what lay before his eyes. Due to the unbelievably hot temperature, Fran had removed his frog hat _along with his shirt_ much to Bel's..._shock_ (I bet he was as happy as child who got brand new toys). He felt his face growing hotter by the second and he was also starting to sweat. He was practically drinking in the sight before him. Fran was sitting up as he fanned himself, his body slightly glistening with sweat. He was the weakest (physically) in the Varia, but his body was still wonderfully toned. Bel bit his lip (oh, you naughty prince). Fran sighed.

"Fake prince, could you please not stare at me like that? It's very uncomfortable. I don't know if you want to stab me or something."

Bel groaned inwardly as he turned away to hide his blushing face. This was going to be a very long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hibari Kyouya hates crowds. If he sees weak herbivores crowding together, he just gets the urge to bite them to death. But that still doesn't give him a reason to not go to this Vongola-style one week vacation. Deep down, he yearned for some time off. The only thing that he didn't like about this was being far away from his beloved Namimori Town. He distanced himself from the others, finding himself a nice cool spot, and settled in. He was absent from the previous Vongola/Varia shenanigans since he doesn't like crowding, especially with herbivores. As he settled into his tent, he suddenly sensed a familiar presence. He released his tonfas and turned around.

"_Kufufufu._ Sharp as always, Hibari Kyouya." Rokudo Mukuro casually sat, Indian style, in the corner of Hibari's tent, his arms crossed over his chest.

"_Wao_. I will compliment you on successfully sneaking up on me." Hibari smirked, occupying the corner opposite of Mukuro, his tonfas still at the ready.

It was quite a scene to see. The Discipline Committee Chairman and Vongola Cloud Guadian, clad only in a thin button-up shirt and black beach shorts, held his tonfas in a threatening manner while the Vongola Mist Guardian and Vindice prisoner casually sat in one corner, clad only in indigo beach shorts. The murderous intent coming from the said guardians were quite massive, but their appearances were just too comical.

"I thought you hated crowding together? Why go to this non-sense of a _vacation_ with the Vongola?" Mukuro teased, smirking back at Hibari.

"Who knows. I don't feel the need to answer your questions."

"Oh, come on now."

"Will you just let me bite you to death?"

"What if I refuse?"

"I won't take no for an answer."

Then all hell broke loose. Hibari lunged at Mukuro, the other quickly materializing his trident. Sparks flew as metal against metal clashed, the tent getting ripped to shreds by the fight. As the fight dragged on, it was clear that the two guardians were probably equal in fighting prowess. They jumped away from each other and remained in a standstill, sizing up each other and smirking. Mukuro lunged at Hibari, relentlessly and continuously attacking until the younger man was backed up against a tree. He smirked as he moved his trident's spikes dangerously close to Hibari's neck.

"_Kufufufu_. Look at you."

"..."

"You look so...vulnerable right now." Mukuro teased, inching his face closer to Hibari's.

"!"

"You shouldn't challenge me so boldly after your exhausting fight with Byakuran."

"I _will_ bite you to death."

"_Kufufu_. Is it really the right time to be throwing empty threats, Hibari Kyouya?" His voice had become lower (and sexier).

Somewhere from the distance, somebody was calling out.

"Hey, Kyouyaaa! Where are you- OW!"

Mukuro and Hibari both looked to the general direction of the voice.

"_Kufufu_. I shall now leave you to tend to your wounded pride. Please send my regards to Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Mist engulfed Mukuro, and soon after, Chrome was standing before Hibari. Hibari looked at her for a moment, then walked off, opting to sleep under the shade of a tree.

"...why am I with the cloud person...?" Chrome wondered, walking away quietly.

As Hibari lied down under the shade of a tree, he could hear twigs cracking and leaves crunching under someone's clumsy steps. Outbursts of pain and utter clumsiness grew closer and soon, an injury-covered and dirty Dino stood over Hibari. The latter glared at him.

"Why are you here, herbivore?"

"Wh-wha...? Oh! Kyouya, it's you!" Dino said happily.

Hibari rolled his eyes as he sat up. He looked at Dino.

"I'm not interested in fighting with you in your current state."

"I didn't come to fight, Kyouya!" He said, ruffling his student's hair.

Hibari batted his hand away.

"I brought you this. Thought you might be hungry." Dino grinned as he presented a perfectly clean obentou.

"I don't need it."

"Aw, c'mon~!" Dino said, pouting at him.

"...if this is what it takes to shut you up, then I'll take it."

Hibari can be such a _tsundere_ at times. Dino's grin grew wider (his paedophiliac tendencies getting the better of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Next morning..._

"Bel, how was it?"

The prince could only groan and hide his blushing face in his hands when Lussuria approached him. The Varia's self-proclaimed _mother_ asked a barrage of questions at the blonde prince, the latter shaking his head at everything. Lussuria sighed as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Bel, what _happened_?"

"Mhhmmbmgmmsplss..." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Bel looked up, the visible part of his face blushing red. Lussuria held back his giggles.

"_He was topless, Luss._" He hissed.

"You got him top-

"NO! He just...stripped on his own." Bel muttered.

"Senpaaai. Long haired-taichou threatened me into getting you to fish with us. Will you please get your royal ass out here?"

"_Ushishishi~_! Don't wanna~."

Fran sighed. He walked towards Bel and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. Bel blushed, Lussuria giggled. Due to reasons unknown, Fran was being overly clingy and impulsive. The prince couldn't think of any insults to throw at his junior since his emotions were getting the better of him. All he knew was that at this moment, Fran's warm hand fit perfectly into his hands, the younger man tightening his hold (probably so that Bel won't be able to run away). The prince looked away to hide his blushing face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo, Gokudera! G'morning!"

Yamamoto sat down beside Gokudera, who was watching Tsuna pry off a snotty Lambo from a troubled Chrome. The Storm guardian nodded his head in reply. He lit a cigarette and puffed away. Yamamoto eyed him curiously.

"You know it's bad." The baseball idiot muttered.

"Ha?" Gokudera glared at him (basically, his normal treatment of Yamamoto).

"That."

"Fuck, stop being so vague. What are you talking about, baseball nut?"

"Smoking. Why do you smoke?"

"It's called a _vice_, idiot."

"...well, it's bad, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I _fucking_ know it's bad. Shut up! Why do you even care?"

"Well, I care about you, Gokudera."

Yamamoto turned a slight pink at his answer. Gokudera blushed a deep shade of red. He turned on Yamamoto and glared at him.

"Wh-what the fuck did you just say?"

"I-I mean...e-everyone cares about you!" Yamamoto said, putting up his hands in defence.

"Th-then why the fuck are you blushing?"

"S-so are you, Gokudera...!"

The two guardians looked away from each other, to hide their blushing faces. Yamamoto was laughing nervously, his hand scratching the back of his neck. Gokudera huffed away at his cigarette, trying to calm his nerves. Tsuna suddenly came running towards them. He looked at his two best friends who were engulfed in some kind of awkward atmosphere. He scratched his cheek with one finger.

"I think I came at a bad time-

"N-NO! STAY!" Yamamoto and Gokudera both said simultaneously.

They looked at each other, then at Tsuna, then at opposite directions. Tsuna looked at them, bewildered.

"O-okay..."

Tsuna settled himself between the two and quickly regretted it. He knew he was disturbing something, and the atmosphere was suffocating him.

_Whyyyyy_, he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Gosh, I'm sleepy. _chibi-alaude-chan_, that was the best 6918 that I could come up with. I don't even know if it's qualified to be 6918. God, I suck. :)) It was so hard writing Hibari. :I So, B26, 6918, D18 and 8059 were present. I hope I did justice to the characters! Well, read and review my loves! :D Please tell me the parts which you liked best! :)


	4. Truth or Dare

A/N: _Vooooiiii! _Thank you to those who reviewed! I'm happy to hear that I can make people laugh with my fics. :) I'll do my best! :)

Warnings/Disclaimers: Extreme cussing and...uhh...it turned out to be...uhh.._more action-packed_ than what I imagined it to be at first. *blush* J-Just be warned. Yep. I hold no responsibility for what your colourful imaginations will bring you. KHR belongs to Amano Akira-san. :D

* * *

_Chapter Four: Truth or Dare_

The Varia was ultimately bored on the Vongola Island. The only entertainment they managed to find on the island was...well, nothing (except for Fran, who now had two bucketfuls of crabs). Xanxus was still sitting in that goddamn chair of his, with Levi using a fan made from leaves to keep his boss cool under that fucking heat of the sun. Squalo was on his back floating on the waves, his hair looking much like a silver-white halo. His eyes had that distant look of a man who was starting to regret everything (in this case, regretting this god-forsaken vacation). Bel, of course, had his (hidden) eyes on a certain crab-collecting frog, chuckling from time to time when the said junior tripped clumsily or fell victim to a crab's pincers. Lussuria found amusement in watching Bel and Fran, much like a doting mother watching her kids on a normal day at the park. Deep down, all of them were praying for this vacation to end. They'd much rather get back pains and body aches from their missions than stay for another minute on this cursed island.

That was when Lussuria suddenly thought of a good idea (up to this day, the other members of the Varia still refuse to consider it a _good idea_).

The Varia mother stood up from his position and dusted his pants, giggling at his _fabulous _idea. He daintily picked up an empty liquor bottle (from his boss, of course) and called everyone's attention. He had a smile plastered on his face. When a dripping wet Squalo, grinning Bel, pincer-wounded Fran, bored Xanxus and arm-muscle-pained Levi were assembled in front of the bottle wielding Lussuria, he cleared his throat and waved the said item in front of him.

"_Ohoho~_! Since we all have nothing to do, let's play with _this~!_" He said, giggling.

"Play with a bottle? Luss-nee, do you mean like, shove it up our a-" Bel slammed his hand over Fran's mouth, snickering.

"_Shishishi~_! You fucking toad, keep the dirty thoughts to yourself. _Shishi~!_" Bel said.

Fran nodded.

Xanxus yawned (still on his chair like the lazy ass that he is). Squalo twisted his hair dry. Levi was preventing tears from the pain from his arms. Lussuria continued the explanation.

"Oh, Franny dear~. Not like _that_, though it's fine with me~!"

One of Bel's knives came whizzing past Lussuria's head. The latter gulped, chuckling nervously.

"W-We're just gonna play _Truth or Dare_~!" He grinned.

Nobody, aside from Lussuria himself, seemed enthusiastic about the idea. The atmosphere was so dead, the Varia might as well be sleeping (or dead). Lussuria pouted, waving the bottle over his head and wiggling his hips.

"We have nothing else to do~! This is a fun way to pass the time~! Besides, we've got nothing to lose in playing this game~!" He added.

* * *

It's not every day that you see the Varia forming a circle on the beach at night, staring at an empty spinning liquor bottle, the moonlight their only source of light. Xanxus was between Squalo and Levi. Lussuria, who was beside Bel and Fran, sat beside Levi. The bottle was slowing down, the Varia leaning forward in anticipation as to who the first victim will be. The one who spun the bottle was Lussuria (they had decided by playing a rather violent rock paper scissors). The Varia mother was crossing his fingers that it will point to either Bel or Fran. Oh, was he prepared for this _Truth or Dare_. The bottle was finally coming to a stop. You could almost hear the simultaneous intake of breath done by the members of the Varia. The bottle, at long last, finally stopped, it's mouth pointed at none other than..._Fran, the illusionist._ He gulped, nervous of what his gay teammate had up his sleeves.

"_Ohohohoho~!_ Franny dear~!"

"Ahahahaha~. Luss-nee~." Fran _sort of_ imitated, maintaining his monotonous voice.

"_Ohoho~!_ Truth or dare?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Uhh..."

Fran was seriously having a hard time deciding. If he chose _truth_, he'd probably have to reveal something dark (or most likely, embarrassing) about himself to this squad of mentally challenged killers. But if he chose _dare_, he couldn't even imagine what his teammate might make him do. He was seriously in a pinch, and he didn't even think of that because of all his crab-induced injuries. He sighed, fixing his frog hat and praying to all the gods that he knew to at least let him leave this island with a bit of dignity, if there were some to begin with.

"Uhh...truth." He muttered.

"Weeeell~. Hmmm, I really wanted you to choose dare, you know." Lussuria pouted.

At that, Fran felt as if something was lifted off his chest. He was close to choosing dare.

"Okay, then. If you were to choose from all of the members of the Vongola 10th's family, including us, of course, who would you go out with?"

Bel felt something cold run up and down his spine. He glared at Lussuria, who was hiding a grin behind his hand. Bel now knew the reason behind this _Truth or Dare_.

"Eeeeeh. You mean, like, date?"

"Uh-huh~."

"Hmm. Wow, so many choices...Seeing as the only people that I know personally are Pineapple Head and you guys...hmmm...I definitely wouldn't go out with Pineapple; he's a slave driver."

"Then who, Franny dear~?" Lussuria pushed.

Every one of the Varia were waiting for his answer (yes, even Xanxus). They wanted to see if the prince had a chance. Even a slim chance. Fran put his finger on his lip and thought hard. Bel found this image of Fran totally adorable, he couldn't help smiling (which, of course, everyone saw, except for Fran).

"Hmm...This is really hard...well, I think...I'd say...Uhh...I guess it would be the fake prince." Fran said, matter-of-factly.

Everyone was silent. Xanxus was staring hard at Fran, as if he couldn't believe his ears. Squalo tried to clean his ears, Levi looked at Fran, then at Bel. Lussuria squealed. Bel was trying hard not to blush.

"Oh, why is it Bel?" Lussuria asked on.

"That's cheating, Luss-nee. Only one question." Fran said, yawning.

"O-Oh my, yes. Of course. _Ohoho~!_"

"I guess it's my turn now?" Fran said.

Lussuria nodded.

Fran spun the bottle (rather weakly). It spun only once, then pointed at Levi.

"Levi-saaaan, truth or dare?"

"T-truth!" Levi was nervous, yes.

"Do you have the hots for boss?"

All of the members, aside from Levi and Fran, couldn't help but laugh at Fran's straight-to-the-point question. Bel was in tears from laughing, Lussuria's stomach was in pain, and Squalo's hair was getting tangled from rolling around on the sand, laughing. Even Xanxus was laughing, probably at the humiliation that his subordinate was suffering. Levi was turning beet red.

"I-I don't!"

"Oho. Levi-san, it's not good to lie." Fran insisted.

"I don't, you stupid kid!"

"Those who call others stupid are the stupid ones, stupid Levi-san."

"Damn you, Fran!"

"Such words are wasted on me, stupid Levi-san."

"Ugghh. I really don't have the _hots_ for Xanxus-sama!"

"_Ushishishi~! He fucking said HOTS! Ushishishishi~!_" Bel said, now rolling around on the sand with Squalo.

"Levi-san, you really shouldn't lie. The penalty for lying in this game is the confiscation of your pay check. Right, Luss-nee?"

"Y-yes~! _Ohohoho~!_"

"H-How would you even know that I'm lying?"

"Illusionist's instinct." Fran said matter-of-factly.

Levi, out of embarrassment, ran into the forest. He was out of the game.

"Levi-san's out~." Fran said.

After the others regained composure, they did another rock paper scissors, and this time, Xanxus emerged the victor. He spun the bottle and it pointed at..._Prince the Ripper_.

"Scum, truth or dare?"

"...d-dare." Bel was getting nervous under the glare of his boss.

"Tche." Xanxus was clearly disappointed.

"What'll it be, boss?"

"Go kiss the fucking toad-brat."

Squalo, who was drinking, spat it out when he heard the dare. Lussuria squealed. Fran stared at his boss, then at Bel.

"Boss~! Where will Bel kiss Franny~?" Lussuria asked excitedly.

"Give me suggestions then, fag scum."

"_Ohoho~!_" Lussuria scooted over to Xanxus' side and whispered something.

Xanxus snorted, much to Bel's horror. He gestured for Lussuria to tell everyone.

"Bel, dear. Boss took back his words." Lussuria was still grinning.

"What?" Bel asked, hoping to get out of this situation.

He could feel Fran's eyes on him. It was making him _very_ nervous.

"Boss said that..._Ohoho~!_ You have to make out with Franny~!" Lussuria, unable to contain his excitement any longer, clapped his hands.

"Wh-what?" Bel said, jumping up and clearly horrified.

"Remember, Boss will take your pay check if you don't do this~."

"_Voii,_ just do it! I'm fucking sleepy!"

"Why don't you do it, then?"

"The fucking bottle didn't point at me, you fucking prince!"

Bel groaned and ruffled his hair in frustration. He walked over to Fran, who was still staring at him with a curious look. He knew his face was definitely red, but he had no other choice. He wasn't going to be broke for a month just because of a stupid dare. Besides, this was just a dare. It had no meaning whatsoever. At least, that was what Bel kept on telling himself. But deep down, he was _fucking happy_. _Well, _he thought, _I'd probably be fucking happier if this fucking toad was also into this_. He knelt down in front of Fran (who was still staring curiously at Bel), and cleared his throat.

"_Ushishi~!_ I just don't want to be broke, toad."

"...if you say so."

The other members opted to not watch the two (they didn't want to see any fags in action). Lussuria wanted to stay, but Squalo had him by the collar, dragging him back to the campsite. Xanxus was already ahead of them. Fran and Bel didn't notice that they were alone on the beach, under the moonlight with only the sound of the waves breaking the silence. Fran was sitting on the sand, Indian style, while Bel knelt in front of him (much like a butler). They just kept on staring at each other.

"Senpaaai. They're not here anymore." Fran said quietly.

"I fucking know, toad." Bel said, his face blushing.

"But if you don't do this and chicken out, they'd know about it. _Varia quality_, and all that shit."

"Fuck, _I know! I'm from the same fucking squad, so I know what they're capable of!_" Bel hissed.

"Then why don't you just get on with it?" Fran's tone had a taunting tone to it.

"Why don't you go first, then?"

"It's not my dare."

Bel sighed, running his hand through his hair and accidentally revealing his face to Fran. The latter's eyes widened, his mouth forming a small _o. _Bel stared at him.

"What?"

Fran was surprised to see that underneath his senior's abnormally long fringe was a handsome, princely face. His eyes were breathtaking. They were unusually grey, and his lashes were just _wonderful_. If Fran didn't know him, he'd say that he really _was_ a prince, not some crazy assassin from the Varia. Fran stayed quiet as he marvelled at Bel's handsome face, drinking in every single detail, along with the blushing cheeks. The prince raised an eyebrow at him.

"What the fuck's wrong, Fran?"

"Senpaaai. You're like...really handsome." Fran said.

At this, Bel turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Do you mind if I close my eyes? No matter how you look at it, it's kind of weird that _you_, of all people, will kiss me so...yeah. Do you mind?" Fran asked, clearly not as troubled as Bel was.

"Let's just...get this fucking dare over with."

Fran shrugged, closing his eyes. Bel leaned forward and stopped inches away from Fran's face. He could feel his junior's breathe on his face. His skin was flawless, and his eyelashes were thick. Bel stopped his train of thought, and closed the distance between them.

It was practically heaven for him. Fran's lips were soft. Bel could feel Fran's tongue in his mouth. _Fran is fucking kissing back_, he thought (happily). The illusionist had his hands against Bel's chest. He was still sitting Indian-style, so he stretched out his legs. Bel gently pushed Fran into a lying position (as he was uncomfortable in _his _kneeling position). Fran was getting unbelievably absorbed into the moment. His hand ran through Bel's hair, finally resting on the prince's nape, pulling him closer. His other hand clutched the front of the prince's shirt. Bel, too, was forgetting that this was all a dare. They could have already stopped a while ago, but no, _the prince and the frog _were enjoying this too much. Bel, who was now on top of his junior, supported his weight with his arm, the other going under Fran's shirt, his hand exploring Fran's body. Fran let out a soft moan under the kiss, making Bel smile. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at Fran, grinning. He was blushing, quietly catching his breath. His dishevelled hair was no longer adorned by the frog hat (it had rolled off somewhere). Bel thought that Fran just looked _fucking_ adorable at that moment. Fran glared at him.

"Senpaaai, this is just a dare."

"The same goes for you, toad."

"Well, you started it, fake prince."

"The _prince_ doesn't do anything in a half-assed manner. _Ushishi~!_"

This time, as if to shut Bel up, Fran wrapped his arms around Bel's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him full on the mouth. The prince let his hand roam around the younger boy's body again, much to the annoyance (pleasure) of the latter.

* * *

Back at the Varia camp, Lussuria was perched atop a tree, a pair of binoculars in his hands. Squalo was up there with him, giving Lussuria _lots_ of tissue.

"_Voiii! _Why the fuck are you having this goddamn major nosebleed, you little shit?" Squalo asked for the nth time.

"Oh, Squ-chaaan~! _Oooh~~!_" Lussuria's nose started bleeding again.

"_The fuck is wrong with you? And shit! Hide that boner, you shitty fag!_"

"They're really going at it~!" Lussuria finally managed to answer.

"Wh-what? Are they _fucking_ each other on the _fucking beach?_" Squalo hollered, his face reddening at the thought.

"Oh, good heavens, no~! Though I wish they were. _Ohohoho~!_ They're just making out, just like the boss dared him to!"

"He really did it? The trash." Xanxus said, laughing.

"Well, maybe they really believed that we're going to check~!" Lussuria said, chuckling.

"Che. I don't need that fucking brat's pay check." Xanxus said, yawning.

* * *

When bed time came, it was awfully awkward at Bel's and Fran's tent. Despite their little..._activity_, they knew that somehow, they both did it not because of the fucking dare, but because they wanted to. _Desire_, to put it correctly. Bel was blushing furiously, Fran's face was tinted pink. The prince had his back turned to Fran, so that he didn't have to face him (and so that he could hide his erection). Fran, too, had his back turned to Bel...and yes, he was also having an erection. What they did was pretty hot (according to Fran's thoughts). He sighed and hugged his pillow close to his body, closing his eyes.

"Bel-senpai, good night."

Bel's heart fluttered at those simple words. He gulped and closed his eyes as well.

"...good night, Fran."

As the prince mentioned his name, Fran felt something warm fill his heart.

* * *

A/N: _Holy fucking shit._ I did not expect that at all (I'm the author for god's sake). Initially, I had thought of making Bel refuse the dare, but people in love can be out of character, right? :D Well, read and review! :D

P.S. If there are any typos, please just ignore them as I cannot find it in me anymore to re-read the whole thing. It is too hot for me. *bows*

Edit: I just realized that princes don't kneel, but rather, people kneel to princes. Stupidest mistake yet. *bangs head* (I already edited it out, changing it to _butler_)._  
_


	5. Confessions of a Bloody Prince

A/N: I'm still clueless as to what should happen in this chapter. Ideas aren't coming at all. *pouts*

Warning/Disclaimers: Extreme cussing by our sexy Varia. Gokudera's a potty mouth, too, so watch out! KHR belongs to Amano Akira-san. :)

Random: Have you guys listened to Bel's second character song? It's called _Bloody Prince_, and good lord, his voice is so...*_melts_* Oh, and speaking of character songs, Bel and Fran sang their own version of Lambo and I-Pin's _Tanoshikunacchau Uta_. You can hear Bel laughing, and practically enjoying his duet with his froggy. *_melts again_*

* * *

_Chapter Five: Confessions of a Bloody Prince_

The fourth day of their one week vacation was awkward as fuck. Bel and Fran couldn't even manage to stand beside each other without their faces turning tomato red. Ever since that _steamy _night at the beach with the prince, Fran spent more time collecting crabs, probably so that he wouldn't have to be near his senpai 24/7. Bel, too, practically lived in his tent. He couldn't face Fran without remembering how those soft lips felt perfect on his princely lips. He couldn't face the frog without remembering how his tongue tasted. Bel always ended up turning tomato red when he remembered it. Lussuria, on the other hand, was enjoying every bit of their awkwardness.

"Bel, I think Fran likes you, too." He whispered to the prince.

"He's just disgusted. I'm sure." Bel pouted.

"_Mouu~. _Stop being so negative~!"

"..."

"I saw how he kissed you-

"_Y-you saw?_"

"Oh, I was watching~! _Ohoho~!_"

Lussuria ran for his life, dodging the prince's knives. He headed for Fran, wanting to know both sides. He found the illusionist crouching in the middle of ten bucketfuls of crabs. Lussuria wondered if Fran will be bringing back those crabs to the Varia mansion.

"Franny, dear~!"

Fran glanced at Lussuria, nodded his head, and went back to collecting crabs.

"Franny, may I talk to you?"

"You're already talking to me, Luss-nee."

"What do you think about Bel?"

Fran tensed, blood rushing up to his face. He kept on staring at the crabs, but Lussuria knew that Fran heard him loud and clear. And that blush was undeniably cute.

"Franny, are you oka-

"Yes, I am absolutely fine. I am not blushing, Luss-nee." Fran said monotonously, facing Lussuria as if he wanted to show him that he wasn't blushing.

"You are!"

"No, no, I'm not. It's your imagination; an illusion per se." Fran waved his hand dismissively.

"I-if you say so." Lussuria scratched his head.

"What did you come here to talk about?"

"It's about Bel." Lussuria smiled at him.

Fran tensed at the prince's name, which Lussuria didn't fail to notice.

"What about the stupid, fake prince-senpai?"

"Do you like him?"

"He's always trying to stab me."

"..."

"...he's verbally abusive."

"..."

"...sometimes, physically, too."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What do you want me to say, Luss-nee?"

"_Do you like him?_"

"...what do you mean, like?" He was blushing harder.

"Do. You. _Liiiike_. Bel?"

Fran looked away and stared at the crab. Then he nodded, which sent Lussuria jumping up and down, squealing like a little girl. He practically jumped on the illusionist, squeezing him and squealing much like a mother who just found her recently lost child. Fran was turning blue.

"L-Luss-nee..._Ican'tbreathe...!_" He muttered.

"Oh my~! I'm sorry~!" Lussuria chirped, letting go of the limp Fran.

Fran sat up and pouted, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Don't tell anybody about this, Luss-nee. _Especially the stupid prince_." Fran gave Lussuria a glare worthy of being called _the death glare_, which sent the flamboyant assassin nodding.

* * *

"_Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what?_"

Belphegor, who was half-naked as it was extremely hot on the goddamned island, was staring incredulously at Lussuria, who had his hands clasped in front of him and squealing gleefully. The visible part of Bel's face was blushing red.

"_He-he said that?_" Bel couldn't believe his princely ears.

"Yup~! He likes youuuu~!" Lussuria clapped his hands happily.

"_Wh-what am I gonna do, Luss?_" The prince was simply horrified.

He hadn't expected the frog to have the same feelings as him. He didn't even expect that the frog swung that way. He was utterly shocked.

"Tell him how you feel~!"

Bel pondered over this thought.

* * *

Tsuna was watching as his two best friends sat on the beach, his face red from embarrassment while an awkward atmosphere surrounded the two. He was about to call them to lunch (made by Chrome and himself) when he saw Gokudera yelling at Yamamoto (their normal way of conversing), when Yamamoto's hand suddenly shot out, grabbing Gokudera by the collar and smashing the Storm guardian's lips with his. Tsuna found himself utterly embarrassed to be there, a witness in his two best friends' intimate moment. He wanted to walk, run, crawl, roll- heck, even _fly_- as long as he got away from that ultra private moment. But his legs were frozen on the spot. He watched as Gokudera struggled free, breaking the kiss. He could see his right hand man's face tinged a deep shade of red as he yelled at Yamamoto, while the baseball team star just chuckled, scratching his neck. Tsuna knew that Gokudera liked Yamamoto, and vice versa, but they were both too shy to admit it (Gokudera was a tsundere and everybody knew that). The Storm guardian finally stopped yelling and looked down at the sand, pouting. He suddenly leaned forward, placing his lips against the surprised Rain guardian's. They stayed like that, Yamamoto happily kissing back, his hand behind Gokudera's head, pulling him closer. Tsuna _really_ didn't want to see this. Sure, he was happy that _finally_, they were together...but he didn't really plan on witnessing that moment. So now, we see our dear Vongola Decimo hiding behind a tree and trying to calculate when he should come out. Yamamoto and Gokudera had just broken away from the kiss, and we're trying to identify exactly what colour the seawater was (to avoid looking at each other). It was then that a certain clumsy boss made his appearance.

"Tsuna! What's taking you so- _aah!_"

_CRAAASH!_

Gokudera and Yamamoto swivelled their heads around, staring at the source of the noise. They saw their boss and his supposed older brother crumpled in a heap near a grove of palm trees, looking very much like..._spaghetti_. Tsuna could only whine in pain as Dino tried (with failed attempts) at untangling them both.

"_Juudaime!_"

"Tsuna! Dino-san!"

The two ran over and helped their two friends. At the back of their minds, a certain kiss was still lingering.

* * *

"Oi, froggy."

Humming.

"Froggy."

More humming.

"_Fran!_"

And more humming.

"_Goddammit, Fran! Listen to me!_"

Fran finally acknowledged his senpai's presence, turning and facing the prince with a bored look. Fran hated to admit it, but seeing Bel wearing only beach shorts was...well...let's just leave it at that. Bel's body was lean and toned, and the illusionist didn't fail to notice his sexy- _I mean, well toned abs._ Fran gulped, trying to stop his train of thought that was undeniably being driven by his raging hormones. He was having a hard time maintaining that bored look on his face, especially when Bel bit his lower lip, contemplating on what he should say.

"Uhh..." Bel managed to say.

"Is the prince's brain finally turning to soup?" Fran resorted to sarcasm to fight his raging hormones.

"Shut it, froggy! I'm trying to think!"

"How can you think when your brain's all soup-y?"

Bel really didn't know what he saw in the illusionist. He was cute, sure. Those little triangle markings under his eyes reminded him so much of Mammon, his incredibly cute best friend. Actually, Fran kind of reminded him of the little Arcobaleno. They were both annoying, both illusionists, both devoid of facial expressions and most of all...both adorable. If they were so similar, how come he likes Fran in that way, while he regarded Mammon only as a friend? He really didn't know the answer. He just knew that Fran was different. Fran was unique, in some way. Fran was...

_Special._

Bel blushed. Now he was having a much harder time thinking on how he should- Bel gulped- _confess._ It wasn't really princely, in his opinion, but Lussuria had told him that if he thought that Fran would make the first move, then he was utterly wrong. It was like saying that Xanxus wears lolita clothing everyday, and kills people with his _Moe Moe Kyuun~_ powers. Bel shuddered at the thought.

"Well, senpai? Are you just going to stand there and gawk like the stupid prince you are, or are you _actually_ going to say something?" Fran quipped.

Bel took in a deep breath, and exhaled. He was ready. He was ready as he will ever be. _He was ready to fucking roll..._that is, until Fran leaned forward, dangerously close to Bel's face, and blew on the prince's fringe, sending a shiver running up and down the latter's spine. Bel backed off (rather comically) and pointed accusingly at Fran.

"_Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what the fuck was that for, huh?_"

"I wanted to read your mind, and I can't do that if I can't see your face. So, I tried to move your fringe." Fran replied innocently.

"_D-don't do that! Fuck, don't do that again! It's really not helping me!_" Bel spluttered.

"Helping you in what, pray tell, dear prince." Fran said, yawning.

Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. Here comes the impulsive and in-love prince with his _talk-before-you-think_ strategy. Well, he really didn't do it on purpose but...he was flustered already. His mind was going all wonky.

"I fucking like you, okay? You blowing on my fringe isn't really helping me think-

Bel suddenly realized what he just said and cursed all the gods that he knew. He watched as Fran tried to form words, and failed. The illusionist's face was turning red. They stood on the beach in front of each other, blushing, surprised and quiet. Finally, Fran broke the awkward silence (Bel called it _fucking, shitty, crappy awkward goddamned silence_).

"Senpai..." Fran's voice was quiet.

"...What?" Bel didn't dare raise his voice than necessary.

Fran looked up at him, face devoid of any sarcasm or boredom. His face was genuinely..._yearning for the truth_.

"Are you serious?" The illusionist whispered.

He was afraid that the prince was just leading him on. The prince was cruel, and that was a fact. He couldn't let the prince see that he was happy at his declaration of love. But his emotions betrayed him, and slowly but surely, happiness and hope was flooding the younger man's face. Bel could only do so much to prevent himself from raping- _I mean, _from hugging his adorable kouhai.

"...has the prince ever lied to you?"

"Yes." Fran replied automatically.

"Wha- _you were supposed to say no!_"

Fran laughed, which was simply the most wonderful thing that Bel had ever heard (his victims' screams only coming third. If you're as dirty minded as me, you'd already know what the second thing is *_wiggles eyebrows*_).

"Fran, I'm serious." Bel said.

Fran blushed harder.

"I like you."

Silence.

"I really like you." Bel was starting to feel...nervous.

Why wasn't Fran saying anything?

"I really do, so-

"Wait." Fran interrupted.

"What?"

"Shut up first and listen to me." Fran demanded.

Bel obeyed (he blamed his feelings for his un-princely action).

"Senpai, I like you, too." Fran said, looking at Bel.

"...fuck, really?" Bel couldn't believe his ears.

He really thought that Lussuria was lying to him when he said that Fran liked him, too.

"But..."

Uh-oh. This is why _everybody_ hates that word.

"How can I know that the stupid prince is being honest?" Fran asked.

Bel instinctively grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him closer, the younger man's face pressing against his bare chest. He buried his face on the illusionist's head, his voice muffled by teal locks.

"I don't like you..." Bel said.

Fran could suddenly feel his heart breaking. He started pushing away, only to stop when he heard Bel's next words.

"_I love you, Fran_."

* * *

A/N: Slow update is slow. HAHA. OMG I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING. DUHURHURHUUUUURRR. Read and reviews pleeaasseee~! I'm motivated to update when I get more reviews. *_wiggles eyebrows_*


End file.
